fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Parallels
Changing realities. Along with time travel it was what humans called a pain in the ass! Enterprise discovered this for the upteenth time firsthand. She and Lt. Worf were the only ones who felt the change. "What is going on?" He growled. "I don't know." She replied. A Cardassion vessel approached. "What are you doing in my territory?" Enterprise growled. "I could ask the same about you. You are close to the border with mine." She replied. "I am repairing one of Starfleet's long range telescope's." Enterprise replied. "This telescope, what does it do?" The Cardassion asked."It monitors astronomical phenomena." Enterprise replied. "It would be used to spy on a neighboring species?" She asked. "Of course not!" Enterprise growled. "Ver well, I will leave you to your repairs." She left. "Charming bitch." Enterprise grumbled. Worf told Picard about his altered logs but Picard didn't believe him. "I remember it too!" Enterprise said. "Captain, something odd is going on here." Before he could reply, the realities changed again. Worf was stuck aboard a grieving Enterprise. La Forge was dead. "Why him?" She sobbed. "I don't know." Worf sighed. "This isn't our reality. I refuse it to be!" She cried. The next reality was even worse. Picard was dead. Worf spent 2 whole days trying not to soothe the distraught starship. "Make this end! Please make these horrors end!" She sobbed. As the subspace rift destabilized, Worf no longer went to different realities. The realities came to him. Within moments there were almost 300,000 Enterprise D's. Worf's looked around and muttered "Shit!" The hails she was receiving produced a mass ringing in her years. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She roared. The chit chat ceased. "Thank you." She sighed. "Now, apparently somehow a subspace rift has opened as a shuttle's warp signature affected it. The barriers between the realities are breaking down. We must find a way to fix that. With 285 thousands minds working together, it shouldn't be that hard. Repeat this information to every new Enterprise you see." She growled. "Who put you in charge?!" Shouted one. She had a cigar in her mouth and a glass of Romulan ale next to her. "It was my pulse that started this. Now pipe down drunk!" She growled. "Any more questions?" All remained silent. "Okay, let's get to work!" Enterprise ordered. "I may have a solution." Said one. "By sending Worf back through the fissure in his original shuttle, he could seal the fissure by creating an inverse warp field. Thus restoring the barriers and us to our original realities." She said. "Good work." Enterprise praised her. "Is, Captain Picard aboard you?" She asked. She nodded. "Safe and sound, why? Has something happened to him in your reality?" She asked. "He was killed in the incident with the Borg 4 years ago." Enterprise replied. "Oh..." She looked down. "Does he share your feelings in your universe?" Enterprise asked. "Yes. We are married." She replied. "Then you are lucky, so very lucky." She smiled. "I know. I'm sending Worf his shuttle now. Good luck, Enterprise." she said. "Same to you, Enterprise." Enterprise replied. She was distracted by a distress call from the shuttle Curry. The little shuttle was under attack by one of the Enterprise's. Most ships rounded on her. This new arrival was a battered wreck. Her hull barely able to maintain its integrity. A fatal gash ran along the length of her side and another infected cut crisscrossed her eye down her starboard saucer to her jawline. "You don't understand." She rasped. "I can't go back. The Borg, they've taken everything." As she prepared to fire, the other Enterprise fired first. A direct hit finished her off. "Find peace, noble one." The shooter Enterprise murmured as Worf entered the fissure. When Worf went to the bridge, he was pleased to find everything was normal. "Find things to your liking?" Enterprise asked. "Yes." He chuckled. "Enterprise's I'd like to thank you." He said. "You are very welcome, Lt." She replied. Category:Story Category:Star Trek Fanfiction